Day of the Devil
by Kaay-chan
Summary: The prophecy states that when the sixes allighn, disaster will strike. Now, that day is drawing near, and Spiret World must enlist the help of an old friend, and pray that his skills aren't too rusty.
1. Unexpected visitors

Kay: Aw man, when was the last time I posted something?

Jay: Uh...I believe it was sometime back in December, with the promise of the last chapter of BbD,KbN. Which, I might add, you haven't done yet.

Kay: Eh...right. About that...I'm righting this because it's 666 and I've had this idea for a while, so I'm doing it. It shouldn't be more than four or five chapters, and I kinda plan on getting most of it done today, so...yeah. Then I plan on re-posting BbD,KbN with some revisions and then I'll move on to finish the next story. So...yeah. Read on, people, and expect the next chapter by tomorrow at the latest.

**Chapter One  
****Unexpected Visitors**

"Damn it! It's so hot!" 19 year old Yusuke Urameshi complained to his fiancé as she dragged him around town shopping for their wedding.

"Of course it is, Yusuke. It's almost summer!" Keiko chided him for the one millionth time.

"But why do we have to do this now? It's only May! Our wedding isn't 'till August! Don't tell me you've already sent out the invitations, too."

"Of curse I did. And I asked Shizuru and a few others to be bride's maids. Have you asked Kuabara to be your best man yet?"

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me." Yusuke exclaimed. He had only properly proposed with the ring and the fancy restaurant and all that crap a month ago!

_Man, she hasn't changed a bit since we were kids._ The more Yusuke thought about it, though, the more he realized that it wasn't as true as it first appeared to be. Things had changed. Small things. Like the way she walked, and the way she held herself, and the way her now long and silky hair flowed in the wind….

"-Suke? Yusuke!" Keiko's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Keiko. Were you saying something important?"

"Jerk! What were you thinking about anyway? Or where you just not thinking?"

"I was just thinking how nice that skirt of yours looks when the wind blows it just right."

SLAP!

"YUSUKE!" Keiko shrieked, her face beet red in embarrassment, as apposed to Yusuke whose face was red from the slap mark on his face. With a deep laugh, Yusuke ran off, Keiko close behind him ready to strangle him. That is, until…

"Oomph!"

"Hey watch it there, buddy! We're walking here!" Yusuke yelled as he stood up and glared at the guy still on the ground rubbing his bruised head.

"Actually, Yusuke, it looked more like you were running to me." A familiar voice said.

"Sir, are you alright?" A blue haired girl with violet eyes and an English accent asked as she ran to her employer's side. "Oh, Yusuke, good to see you again. We've been looking all over for you."

There was no mistaking who these people were. But what were they doing here? And why were they looking for him? He hadn't been a spirit detective since after the Sensui case, and that was almost four years ago.

* * *

Kay: Okay, so the origional plan was to get a little further along than I am, but that's okay. Tell me what you think, peeps n.n 


	2. The Prophecy

Kay: Okay, here's the next chapter. Now, it's late, and I happen to have exams in my three most challenging classes tomrow, so I'm gonna go to bed and add more to this tomorw. Read on!

**Chapter Two  
****The Prophecy**

"So, this is unexpected." Yusuke said as he, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma sat around the kitchen table of the apartment he shared with Keiko.

"Yes, well, some things have come up." Koenma replied as Keiko served tea.

"I'll say. I haven't heard from you in a long tome. Thanks Yukimura," Kuwabara said, downing the drink in a few quick gulps.

"Careful, Kuabara, you'll burn yourself," Kurama warned as he took a sip of his own tea.

"Nah, it's cool. I've been working a lot lately and haven't gotten much sleep. This'll help keep me up for a while."

"Either that or he lacks the brain cells to feel pain," Hiei snickered, his tea untouched.

"What was that, shorty! Do ya want me ta take off a few more inches!"

"Well, as much as I'd hate to break up this touching reunion, I didn't come here to sit around and sip tea." Koenma said as he set down his cup.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that was the case. Although a 'Congratulations, hope the marriage goes well Yusuke' woulda been kinda nice. So, what's up, pacifier breath?"

"I'll ignore that pacifier comment and get right to the point. Tell me, do any of you know the significance of this June?" Koenma asked.

"Uh, the Omen remake is being released in the States," Yusuke offered.

"Oh yeah, my cousins over there are really psyched!" Kuwabara added his two scents.

"Yes, well, there's that, but, there's also something else."

"Tell me, Koenma, does this have anything to do with the prophecy that was made a thousand years ago?" Kurama asked.

"So, you've heard of it? I probably shouldn't be so surprised," Koenma pondered.

"What're you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"A thousand years ago, on June 6, 1006, a portal opened in the human world to another world where terrible demons lived. It started opening at midnight and was wide enough by six minutes and six seconds after six o'clock in the morning, some of the minor demons to get through. And by six minutes and six seconds after six o'clock that night, it was large enough for the king of that world to come through. It was a terrible disaster, and there was a prophecy stating that it would happen again in a thousand years, when the sixes re-aligned, except this time it'd be the end of the world. And that happens to be this June," Kurama elaborated.

"So basically, the kakai barrier weakend, and a bunch of demons attacked Human World and then one of the kings decided to get in on the action. Big deal. The three worlds are at peace now," Yusuke said.

"That's what we thought at first too. But then we did a bit of research into the matter and found that the descriptions and paintings of the demons made by survivors of the attack didn't match any of the demons in demon world."

"So what you're saying is there's another world where demons live?" Hiei asked.

"Yes and no. You see, the demons of Demon World aren't nearly as vicious as the monsters from this other world. They're much more ruthless, and much smarter. Comparing them is like comparing your average human thug to a serial killer." Koenma explained.

"Oh, man. That's pretty serious." Kuwabara whistled.

"So why come to us? Don't tell me Spirit World hasn't replaced me." Yusuke asked.

"Remember how green you were when you first started out Yusuke? Okay, now subtract your dumb luck and the fact that you had demon blood in you, even if we didn't know about it, and that's basically our new Spirit Detective." Koenma explained. "This is far too serious to leave in the hands of a kid who can barely control his spirit energy. Oh, and you'll probably need the help of Genkai and anybody else you can think of who might be able to help."

"Right, and we have how long to chip the rust off our skills?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, today's May 2nd, and you have four days to get ready before leaving to train. After that, you'll have exactly a month."

"Well, planning the wedding's been a pain in the ass and I'd probably be jumping for joy right about now for the distraction, but the phrase, "End of the world" kinda puts a damper on things. I guess I'll have to call, grandma then, won't I," Yusuke said with a sigh.

"Thanks Yusuke. I appreciate the help, and I'm sure the rest of the world does too."

* * *

Kay: Review peeps.


End file.
